Heavenly Dragon Of Destruction
by Issei Hyoudou1995
Summary: Introducing the youngest child of Venelna Gremory; Rias's brother and heir after her to the family name, Michael. Michael has a few surprises up his sleeves, first; His father, one of the four great Seraph; Raphael. Being a Nephilim, Michael is shunned by some but accepted by his family... Rating is subject to change, due to potential violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, first fan-fiction of my life hope that I do a good job; I became hooked by High School DXD when I watched it last year and then decided to make a fan-fiction for it. Reviews and comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated.**

**This fan-fiction will be following along the light novel story line but will have major changes to incorporate with the main character of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD; I own nothing but the main character and specs of this fan-fiction.**

My name is Michael Gremory and as the name suggests I am a member of the great house of Gremory one of the 72 devil pillars, and the younger brother of Rias Gremory. Despite the fact that I am from a noble pureblood devil lineage I could be considered 'an abomination' or un-pure as I am also part Angel and part Dragon. Along with my 'tainted' blood for some reason I also have a unique and unknown sacred gear despite not being human. My sacred gear holds a powerful dragon by the name of Splinder living inside it (Stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons in their prime combined). My sacred gear is the Reality Gauntlet a super Longinus classed sacred that allows me to control both space and time, my sacred gear also has the ability to double my own power as well as the power of anyone else that I touch.

My mother is Venelana Gremory which as you may have guessed is where I got the 'power of destruction' just like my older siblings Sirzechs and Rias. My father was an Angel the reason that I say was is well... because at the age of 12 I accidentally killed him. I still do not know why my father and mother happened to conceive me but from what I have been able to piece together I believe it was for the benefit of Heaven and the Underworld.

Some time after the death of my father it was discovered that because of my angel blood I am a natural born holy sword wielder and not only that I can also create them from thin air (with the strength of Durandal) much like the sacred gear Blade Blacksmith. The dragon side of me allowed my affinity over fire, ice and lightning (electricity and light) to really shine.

"Hey! Have you heard the rumour?"

"What rumour?"

"Apparently we're getting a new transfer student."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I hope it's a boy. A handsome boy."

"I hope you're right"

A bunch of high school girls chattered about the rumour of a new student arriving to the school known as Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy was originally known as an all-girls school. A number of years later it was re-formed into a co-oed school and a new school building was made to accommodate the change.

Students conversed in the hallways, waiting to go into their classes. Outside of the school, a handsome young man with Crimson Red hair walked up to the front gates of Kuoh Academy. Dressed in a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, Michael Gremory excitedly walked up to his new school.

**Michael's Classroom**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Pausing during her demonstration, the educator motioned over to the door then opened it. She let a warm smile pass across her lips, and turned back to look at her class.

"Ok, class. I'm quite sure that you have heard the rumour about receiving a new student. Well it's true. Here he is, so please make him feel welcomed."

"Wow look at his golden eyes" A girl whispered

"Yeah they're really pretty aren't they?"

"But look at his Hair. Doesn't it remind you of Rias?"

Michael smiled slightly as he heard the remarks concerning him. Unbeknownst to him some of the males glared at him while all the females just sighed in pleasure at his good looks.

The teacher looked at her new student, and smiled.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello. My name is Michael Gremory. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to spending time with you here." Michael spoke while bowing politely

Michael then smiled a knowing smile at a male student with brown hair that happened to be Issei Hyoudou, then at a pretty blonde girl that happened to be Asia Argento.

The teacher then asked Michael to take a seat.

Michael took a seat at the back of the classroom next to Asia

**10 Minutes Before End of School**

As he walked to the old school building, Michael smiled as he noticed the stares and giggles coming from the girls.

After entering the old school building Michael walked to the required room and entered.

"Hey Onee-Sama!" I said excitedly as I jumped into Rias's embrace

"What are you doing here so early Michael? I wasn't expecting you for another two days" Rias asked while embracing me

"I thought that I would come down early so that I could see my older sister, or is that a crime" I spoke in a teasing manner

"Well no, it is not a crime but I was just surprised that's all" Rias said in a happy and calm voice

"Well since I'm here now we may as well catch up while we wait for the rest of your peerage"

**10 Minutes Later (End Of School)**

"I'm back, Hey Rias." Said Issei as he walked into the room

Issei dropped his bag when he noticed that Rias was laying on top of the new transfer student in his class

"Rias, why is the transfer student here and why are you laying on him like that?" Issei spoke in an obviously distressed manner

"Well Issei to answer your first question, Michael is here because he came to spend some time with me, and the reason I am laying on top of him is because I want to," Rias explained in a frustrated tone unnoticed by everyone but Michael.

Rias stands up and gives Michael a hand in getting up off the couch.

Michael bows politely, "Hello it is good to see you again I hope that you are taking good care of Rias"

Michael noticed Issei and Asia's questioning faces "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I better properly introduce myself, I am Michael Gremory, Rias's younger brother, and her new Rook. Pleased to meet you." Issei and Asia gasped in surprise as they heard what Michael said.

"So I take it that these two are your new servants?" Michael asked in a curious tone.

"Yes they are. This is Issei Hyoudou my Pawn, and my Bishop Asia Argento."

"Hello it nice to meet you Michael-san," said Asia in her polite yet kind tone.

"Hi nice to meet you too Michael. Rias I didn't know you had siblings."

Just as Michael was about to answer Issei's statement when Koneko suddenly walks into the room and jumps into his embrace. "Hey Koneko, long time no see, Hey Kiba."

Michael places Koneko on one of the couches and brings out a Holy Sword then jumps toward Kiba initiating a duel which lasts a few seconds, with Michael winning the duel.

"Well well, you seem to have gotten better my friend," Michael congratulated Kiba on his impressive sword skills as they bumped fists.

"I may have gotten better but it seems that I still can't surpass you in sword skills" Kiba said as he sheathed his sword.

**10 Minutes later**

Michael hid beside the door as he sensed a familiar presence walking towards the club room. When the door opened it revealed Sona Sitri and her peerage.

Michael walked up behind Sona and placed his arms around her waist in an affectionate manner startling her. Sona dropped her usually strict act and turned around for a proper embrace. "Michael when did you get here? And didn't I ask you to stop sneaking up on me like that?" Sona spoke in an affectionate tone as she leaned in for an affectionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds

"Well Sona, the reason I'm here is because I have transferred into this school to be with my beautiful fiancé and lovely sister" Michael stated in a clearly happy tone. """FIANCE?""" Issei, Asia and Saji shouted out in surprise.

"Yes, fiancé. Sona and I have been engaged for about a year and a half now." Michael stated while staring into Sona's eyes until he began looking at Sona's and Rias's new members.

"Sona who's this guy," Michael asked Sona while pointing towards Saji.

"Oh this is Saji Genshirou my Pawn"

"Nice to meet you Saji-san." Michael and Saji shook hands in friendship

"How many pieces did he use?"

"Saji took up 4 pieces"

"Ha, looks like Issei here beets you, Saji" Michael stated teasing Saji

"What? How many pieces did this 'Lame ass butt munch' take up?" Saji spoke in frustration

"Hey, Shut up" Issei yelled in complaint

Michael ignores Issei's comment "He took up 8 pieces, not surprising considering he has the Boosted Gear of Longinus," Michael spoke in a voice full of pride while looking at Issei's surprised face.

"How did you know that, when I did'nt even reveal my sacred gear?"

"I can see you dragon aura, that and your aura is consistent with the power of Draig The Red Dragon Emperor" Michael stated in confidence.

* * *

"Um, Michael could I ask you something?" Issei spoke showing his curiosity

"Yeah, ask away"

"Where did you get that sword you used against Kiba and why did I feel a chill when you pulled it out?"

Michael chuckled "Well, Rias I think it would be best to tell them everything."

"Fine, but you better be ready for whatever consequences come of it," Rias stated in a strict demeanor after sighing.

Michael nodded in agreement.

"The reason you felt chills coming from my sword, Issei, is because it is a holy sword, a powerful one at that, and is naturally deadly to Devils, that chill was your instincts kicking in and telling you to get away from it," Michael explained happily.

"But how can you wield a holy-sword when you are a Devil, and a pureblood at that," Asia asked in curiosity.

"This is why I can wield a holy-sword," Michael reveals his ten wings and golden Halo (4 golden Angel wings, 2 crimson Dragon wings, 4 black Devil wings)

Everyone in the room except Rias widened their eyes and gasped in shock at the sight of his ten wings. "I don't understand! "How is it possible for you to be part Angel?" "More so When did you become a Dragon?" Sona asked in shock and amazement at the number of Michael's wings

"I also would like to know that as well, you never did tell me how you became part dragon." Rias stated this with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well to answer your first question as you know my mother is Venelana Gremory, but what you didn't know is that my father was Rafael a member of the Seraph. The reason I say was is simply because he is dead... a month or two after my 12th birthday I accidentally killed him... I don't really remember what made me do it but... it happened." Michael spoke in a depressed manner while remembering the past clearly suppressing tears trying not to cry.

Michael collected himself then spoke "And to answer your second question I have been part Dragon all my life." Everyone in the room except Rias gasps "But 4 years ago I gave my heart to the Dragon living within me."

"What do you mean by that?" Sona questions curiously "I will show you what Dragon I mean" Two gauntlets appear on his arms "This is my sacred gear, the Reality Gauntlet" Michael speaks seriously

"But you are not human how do you have a Sacred Gear?" Tsubaki questions suspiciously

"We don't know how I have a Sacred Gear, but it seems that this Sacred Gear has never appeared until my birth." "Honestly I believe that God himself foresaw my birth and created it for me"

"But why would God do that if he had indeed foreseen your birth?" "After all you are a Devil, one of the races that he is against." Asia questions hoping for answers

"I did say I was part Angel didn't I?" everybody nods "Well that may be the reason, after all that would mean a being to end the conflict between the three great powers" everybody nods in agreement

"The reason why I gave my heart to Splinder is because, at that time I was traveling, you know so that I could learn more about the human world, much like Rias did with Japan"

**Start Flashback**

Michael is walking along the streets of a town in England, until he notices three Fallen Angel's following a teen-aged girl with light brown hair made into pony tails. Upon seeing the girl Michael has a vision.

**Start Vision**

Total darkness envelopes Michael's vision, he looks to his left and notices a group of unrecognizable faces, to his right another group. Standing to his left is the girl, standing to his right is a blonde girl of similar height wearing a wizards hat and cloak.

**End Vision**

The vision ends and Michael begins following at a distance so as not to be detected. Michael continued to keep an eye on the young girl, until they came upon her house, no one around the Fallen Angel's decided to strike.

The Fallen Angels throw a few light spears that manage to pearce the girls arms and legs, forcing Michael to move quickly lest the girl die. Michael steps between the girl and the Fallen Angel's in order to protect her, he reveals his Angel wings and halo "As an Angel of heaven I order you to leave, or you will die by my hands". Michael threatened while summoning a red light spear. The Fallen Angels wisely retreat but not before giving a warning,"We will come for the girl even if we have to kill you to do it"

Once the Fallen Angels have left Michael walks over to the girl. Picking her up he puts his wings away and knocks on the door to her house. The door opens to reveal a man in his early thirty's with light brown hair. "Irina, what has happened to you?" Irina's father questions her, then looks at Michael who is holding Irina bridal style. "Who are you? And what are you doing with Irina?"

"My name is Michael, now let me in, Irina has been critically injured and I am unsure of her condition"

"Of course, come in." Irina's father steps aside to let the pair in. Entering the living room, Michael rests Irina down on the couch.

"How do we help her, look at her, she's bleeding to death. She needs to go to the hospital!"

Michael looks at Irina's father with disdain. "Be quiet and let me think." _If I don't do something soon she's going to die, that much is certain. But how much can I do without having her father know what I am..._

"Please, do something." Irina's father is practically begging at this point.

_This man's a servant of god... I can smell it.._ Michael stands, revealing his wings once more.

"I am an angel of the lord, I can save this girl but I need her conscious to do it. Do you have any smelling salts in this house?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be right back."

_While he's gone I'll do what I can with my devil magic..._ Michael's angel wings fold back into his back, his devil wings pushing their way out. Keeping an ear out for her father he starts healing her wounds one by one, sealing the burns. He hears the father coming back from the bathroom so he swaps his wings back. Placing a hand on her chest he focuses closely on her heart, forcing it to beat faster.

"Is she better?"

"As I said, I cannot heal her fully while she's unconscious..."

"Right, here's the salts you asked for."

Taking the small blue capsule from the man he breaks it under Irina's nose, causing her to gag, cough then wake.

Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she sees is an Angel standing over her.

"W-what happened..?"

"You were attacked.. By fallen angels. My guess is because you will be of great importance later..." Michael looks up as he hears a noise from outside.

"What's your name?" Irina asks him

"Michael" He replies absentmindedly. "Get down, the fallen ones are back."

The door is kicked in with a sudden resounding crash. One of the three fallen angels that attacked Irina walks through what is now a hole in the wall.

"I told you we'd kill you to get to her, holy boy." The fallen in the doorway says this with a mocking voice.

"So of the three, only one of you is man enough to face me... pathetic!"

"No, the other two were just smarter about it..." this voice comes from behind him, Michael turns to see a hole in the roof with two fallen angels standing below it.

_How did I not hear that?_

"We were smarter, when he kicked in the door, we kicked in the roof..."

"Not too smart. You're stupid enough to challenge the heavenly angel Michael."

"We don't need to kill you, just her!" The big guy at the door throws a light spear through the couch, piercing Irina's heart and killing her instantly.

Michael's first reaction is one of pure white hot rage. Suddenly he hears a voice in his mind.

**Calm yourself Michael**

_Who is this?_

**I am the dragon residing in your sacred gear; I am Spiritus Dei, I am Splinder!**

_What the hell's a spiritus dei?_

**It's Latin, it means spirit of God. I am the one true dragon of heaven, the only one with dominion over the holy realms and the human realm.**

_So why should I calm myself? They just killed the girl I was trying to protect!_

**I can fix that, and them, all I require in return is a small tribute...**

_What kind of tribute..?_

**You. My dear host you must offer me your heart. Literally...**

_So, you can revive the girl.. And kill the fallen ones?_

**...Yes**

_Do it..._

Michael feels a sharp stabbing in his chest as his heart folds in on itself and he feels it crumpling under immense pressure.

"What the hell, is he having a heart attack?"

As suddenly as it started, the pain vanishes. Michael is left with a strange sensation as if his heart is no longer his own.

**"You have used up your last chance."**

"Oh? What are you going to do?"

**"Simple; I am going to forgive you..."** Michael feels his hands raise, one in the direction of the door, the other in the direction of the two fallen angels behind him. A massive flash of white light fills the room. When it passes, standing at the door is a heavenly angel. Looking behind him Michael sees two more heavenly angels standing behind him.

_Splinder what did you do?_

**As I said; I forgave them. I welcomed them back into the realm of heaven and erased their memories so they themselves would forget their transgressions...**

_You can do that?_

**I am Spiritus Dei, I can do all that and much more, for example;** Michael once more feels his hand move against his will. Coming to rest on Irina's gaping chest wound, Michael is surprised to see it closing up on itself and Irina's eyes open.

**End Flashback**

"So... Now you know what I am, you can either hate me or accept me, I don't really care either way but I hope you will accept me for whom and what I am just like Rias and the family did."

The room goes quiet for about a minute until Sona speaks

"I, of course, will accept you. I fell in love with you and nothing will change that," Sona spoke in an affectionate tone while caressing his cheek making Michael shed tears of happiness.

"I don't see any point in hating you; after all you can't choose who your parents are". Kiba spoke while bumping Michael's fist in friendship.

""You can't be all bad despite being an angel if you are Bouchou's/Rias-senpai's brother"". Issei and Saji both spoke in unison, the rest of Sona's peerage nodding in agreement.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate it" Michael said showing gratitude

Akeno sighed before speaking "I guess that I'm not the only one with tainted blood then" Akeno hesitantly walked over to Michael and revealed her two wings (the right wing that of a devil and the left wing that of a Fallen-Angel) Issei and Asia gasped at the new knowledge about Akeno.

"So you really are half Fallen-Angel" Michael said while comforting Akeno. "What? You knew what I was?" Akeno asked in shock.

"Of course I did, do you really think from the time that we have been together that I wouldn't be able to sense the Fallen-Angel in you?". "I have known what you are from the very moment that we met." Michael spoke continuing to comfort Akeno. "But why didn't you say anything?" Akeno asked suspiciously

"I didn't say anything because I knew that you would eventually tell me when you were ready" Michael responded seriously

"Akeno I don't care that you are part Fallen Angel after all you are what you are and nothing can change that" Michael spoke reassuringly

"I agree with Michael on this" Issei walks over to Akeno "Akeno-san is Akeno-san and nothing will make that change" Issei spoke confidently

The room went silent after that sudden discovery

"Well now that's over why don't we get down to business" Sona suggested trying to change the mood in the room

"Yes, why don't we. What did you come down for"

"Oh nothing really, just came to congratulate you for increasing the number of your servants"

"Why thank you, and I'm glad to see that you done the same"

"Your new servants don't have familiars yet do they?" Sona asked curiously

"No they don't. Not yet anyway, I was planning on going next weak"

"Well that leaves us with a problem, as the Familiar Master only takes people once a month" Sona stated noticing the predicament.

"I know, why don't we settle this with some friendly school based challenges, and the winner gets to go," Rias proposed.

"That's a good idea."

"Before you guys begin I would like to show you the familiar that I obtained, just recently. But we will need to go outside since 'she' is too big to fit in this building" Michael suggested with a excitement lased in his voice

**Outside The Old School Building**

Michael Created a magic circle "Cynder my friend and familiar, I call upon you in my time of need, COME FORTH"

The magic circle glowed a bright crimson red and revealed a large blue dragon.

"Hello Cynder, good to see you."

"Hello Michael-Sama good to see you as well" Cynder replied politely

"Everyone this is my familiar, a Blizzard Dragon named Cynder," Michael explained.

"Cynder this is Rias Gremory my sister and her peerage; Akeno Himajima - Queen, Koneko Toujou - Rook, Kiba Yuuto - Knight, Asia Argento - Bishop and Issei Hyoudou - Pawn."

Rias and her peerage replies "Hello, nice to meet you."

"This is Sona Sitri my fiancé and her peerage, Tsubaki Shinra - Queen, Tsubasa Yura - Rook, Tomoe Meguri - Knight, Reya Kusaka - Bishop, Momo Hanakai - Bishop, Ruruko Nimura - Pawn and Saji Genshirou - Pawn"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cynder" Sona and her servants reply

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you all, especially Michael-Sama's sister and fiancé" Cynder replied happily

"Well now that introductions have been made why don't we head back to the club room and decide on the sports for the competition" Sona suggested

Michael stopped everyone in their tracks "Wait a moment, I have BIG surprise for you" Michael giggled

Michael created another magic circle beside him "Tiamat my friend and partner, I call upon you in my time of need, COME FORTH"

A beautiful woman with long, silky black hair with blue streaks emerges from the magic circle and hugs Michael in an affectionate manner

"Hello Michael-san, good to see you again"

"Yes it is go to see you as well" Michael spoke with an affectionate tone while stroking her head

"Michael who is this and why is she so affectionate towards you?" Sona questioned clearly annoyed

"This ,Sona, is my other familiar 'Tiamat' the Dragon King" Michael spoke with pride and happiness in his voice

"Did you say Dragon King?"

"Yes, yes I did Tsubaki" Michael replied with a cheeky grin

"But Michael, why is Tiamat affectionate towards you?" Rias asked in confusion

"I think it might have something to do with the dragon part of me"

"What do you mean, I don't fully understand" Sona asked in a confused manner

"Well, I am a powerful Dragon, so Tiamat must have been drawn to my Dragon side" Michael explained

"Ok, Michael is that all that you have to show us?" Sona asked for confirmation

"Yes it is, we can go back inside now" Michael suggested

**Notes****:**

Next chapter should I add the dodge-ball scene, PM me with your answer

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the wait, been busy with school as well as having a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD; I own nothing but the main character and specs of this fan-fiction.**

Previously in the day Sona and Tsubaki versed Rias and Akeno in a game of tennis. The game was during school so it was no surprise that there was an audience to watch the four top beauties in the school play against each other.

The rules used were just like the traditional rules but in addition; there was to be no magic used during the game because the humans may notice, however that rule was thrown out the window when Sona decided to use magic to get a point. From that point onward for the rest of the game, magic was used discreetly.

"Well that was a waste of time" Michael stated

"Well since nobody won their suggesting that we compete in a team match" Koneko said in her monotone voice

"Your joking right?" Issei questioned

"Unfortunately not Issei, their all out there right now deciding on what we should play" Kiba said seriously

Rias and Akeno walk into the club room "We've chosen to play dodge-ball. We meet the Sitri's tomorrow night in the gym, so lets win this." Rias explains

"""Right"""

"Thanks for playing for us guys" "Yeah, really appreciate it" Issei and Asia thanks everyone

**(Time Skip) Issei's Pov**

Issei lays in his bed failing to get to sleep due to being nervous about the dodge-ball match, until he decides to get out of bed and knocks on Asia's door

Knock Knock

"Hey Asia are you still awake?"

"Issei, Hi come on in"

"I can't it's really late. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have a needle and thread I can borrow?" Issei asks, flustered at Asia's pajamas

"Yeah" Asia answers while confused

**(Time Skip) Normal Pov**

Issei and the rest of the peerage were getting ready to play dodge-ball against Sona, when Issei decides to give out headbands for encouragement.

"Team headbands?" Rias questions

"Nice" Kiba comments

"Yeah we're gonna look totally badass" Akeno cheers

"Nice job Issei" Michael compliments

"Thanks I stayed up all night making them" Issei comments

"I just wanted to make something cool as a way of saying thank you for everything you guys are doing for us." "I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you." "Plus I suck at sports, so this way I'll remember not to throw the ball at my own team." Issei reveals

"Whats wrong? Are they lame?" "maybe I should have gone with T-shirts instead." Issei questions

"Oh no I think they're perfect Issei." "It was nice of you to do that." Rias Compliments

"I don't know, its not a big deal or anything." Issei said while embarrassed

"It's the thought that counts" Michael states

"You're a pervert but you're sweet." Koneko commented

"Lets put these on get out there and do our best to kick some Sitri butt" Rias encourages

""""Yeah""""

"I hope your ready to rock and roll" Sona state walking into the gym followed by her peerage

"You know me, I'm always ready, but I would rather it be in the bedroom" Michael states making Sona blush

"Speaking of the bedroom..." Michael Begins upon moving towards Sona "Why don't we just go straight to bed now and have a little fun?" Michael asks while caressing Sona's hips affectionately causing a faint blush to appear on Sona's face.

"Really... you're going to start flirting now?" Rias questions in disbelief

"Yeah, what's the problem, Akeno does it all the time so why should'nt I?"

**(Time Skip)**

Ruroka blows the whistle signaling the start of the game

Tsubasa throws the first ball at Koneko ripping a part of her shirt

"That's a point" Momo shouts while raising a flag towards Sona's side of the field.

"Oh, right in the tit" Issei states.

"...I need a drink anyway" Koneko replies casually upon walking away

"Ready or not hear I come" Tsubaki shouts throwing a ball using magic to augment the strength of the throw.

"Thanks for the ball" Michael says upon snatching the ball midair without a problem

"What?" Tsubaki exclaims witnessing the catch.

"Well, catching Tsubaki's spike head on is pretty impressive" Sona compliments witnessing Michael's incredible strength and speed.

"Thanks Sona but you have'nt seen anything yet" Michael states strongly upon throwing the ball at Tomoe and obliterating her clothes.

Issei shows a perverted smile upon noticing Tomoe naked, leaving himself wide open for an attack, something that Reya tries to exploit by throwing a ball at him.

"Behind you" Akeno catches the ball in midair saving Issei from being hit, "You need to keep you're head in the game, sweetie" all the while giving him a glimpse of her bra, Issei shows a perverted smile. "Wow, I just saw you're bra"

The game takes a sudden turn for the worse, going from what should be a simple game of dodge-ball to a death match dodge-ball style. Everyone throws balls all over the gym trying to it the other team, and in doing so scaring Asia.

"I had no idea that dodge ball was so terrifying" Asia states scared by what she is witnessing. Issei not faring any better exclaims "This is'nt dodge ball anymore, it's like a fight to the death"

"Want me to go ahead and take out that sissy-ass pawn" Saji questions arrogantly.

"No, I got it" Sona says before jumping up high into the air "Here comes the pain" Sona yells while throwing the magically augmented ball at Issei

"SHIT" Issei runs away from the ball to not get hit, however thanks to the magic, the ball follows after him which he happens to notice. "Watch out" Rias tries warning Issei

Upon noticing the balls current direction Issei runs to the right then in the opposite direction in order to dodge the ball, he then ducks dodging the ball, gets back up and moves out the way (or so he thought). DONG!

Issei gets hit in the nuts by the ball followed by him collapsing onto the floor wallowing in pain.

"My franken-beans... I think they're squished" Issei painfully states while on the ground holding his nuts protectively

"I can use my twilight healing to make you better but first you have to show me where it hurts, Issei." Asia Innocently asks

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks." Issei replies painfully

"But you're in pain, I think it'd be best if I took a quick look." Asia states while worried

"I don't want you using your weird other worldly twilight thingy on my junk." Issei says while jumping up defensively "My twig and berries are off -limits."

"If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I can just do it over the pants." Asia says trying to comfort Issei

"Pfft... Pfft... Hahahaha, o-oh my god that is so funny, hahahaha" Michael begins laughing uncontrollably at Issei's pain

"Michael, what is so funny about Issei getting in the nuts?" Rias asks impatiently.

"hahahaha, I-It's not that it's funny that he got hit in his junk, hahahaha, it's how he ended up getting hit, hahahaha. Michael states before calming down.

"Then what is?"

"It's the fact that even though he was doing a good job of dodging, he still managed to get hit, and in the nuts no less" Michael calmly explains to Rias, while Issei remains on the floor in pain. Rias leaves it at that.

Asia sits on the ground using her twilight healing on Issei's junk "Tell me how does that feel."

"Tingly" Issei replies while felling a little relaxed

Koneko threatens Issei while watching him get healed "...You better not be getting a chub right now"

"It's got a mind of it's own" Issei states offhandedly

"Take good care of him, Asia, we've got a game to finish" Rias says to Asia

"Will do"

"Come on you guy, lets win this one for Issei" Rias encourages

"Yeah, for his man bits"

"For his one-eyed snake"

"...For his sack" Koneko

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko reply encouragingly

"Boy" Issei nervously says in his thoughts

"Does that feel good?" Asia questions

"Thank you for the support everybody" Issei nervously comments

Ruroka blows the whistle signaling everyone to continue the game

"BRING IT!" Saji stupidly yells out at Koneko. Koneko using very little strength throws the ball at Saji's nuts (Payback for Issei?)

"Oh" Saji painfully falls to the ground

"Come on, lets end this thing Sitri, right here right now" Rias challenges

"Ha, I'm just getting warmed up Rias" Sona agrees wholeheartedly

"GAME OVER" Reya announces ending the game, Rias being the winner

**(Time Skip)**

Sona's peerage walk out of the gym, while at the same time Issei and Asia celebrate the victory

"A deal's a deal, Sona, since we beat you we get first pick of the familiars" Rias states with pride evident on her face

"As much as I hate to lose , I have to admit that was still a whole lot of fun" "Although, if this had been a rating game and not us just fooling around there's no way that you could have beat me" Sona states with tonnes of confidence

"You really think so, well I guess we won't know for sure until we actually play the game, but it'll be a while till we have to worry about that" Rias states knowingly

"Don't be so sure Rias, you never know what's coming up" Sona replies as she walks away to stop when she remembers something

"Oh, Michael, just so you know I had your stuff moved into my place, I'll be waiting for you tonight". Sona says to Michael while winking

"Thanks, I'll be there tonight after I've helped get Issei and Asia a familiar" Michael replies while hugging Sona affectionately

**(Scene Change)**

In the ORC club room Rias, Michael, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia celebrate their victory over Sona with a drink. "Victory" Clink

"I want you to know, I'm thankful to each and everyone of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those devils. I hope you guys feel very proud" Rias speaks happiness practically radiating off of her.

"Hell all I did was get hit in the love spots" Issei says while feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Sure you got nailed in the nads but you also made these headbands, they're pretty rad man." Kiba speaks giving Issei a little bit of encouragement.

"Totes" Akeno agrees with Kiba

"Yeah, they really brought our team together" Asia agrees with happiness

"Also, even though you did get hit, hard (see what I did there), at least Koneko got you a bit of payback in the form throwing a ball at Saji's bits" Michael notifies Issei while patting Koneko on the head.

Issei hugs Michael and Kiba tightly and replies "Thanks guys, I don't want to sound gay or anything, but if you were a couple of hot chicks I would totally kiss you right now"

Michael and Kiba reply creep-ed out "Creeeeeepyyyyyy"

"Hate to break the celebration but I think it's time we get these two a couple of familiars" Rias interrupts Akeno while creating a magic transport circle.

**(Scene Change)**

Upon arrival Issei asks "Uh, where are we?"

"Duh, a magical forest where familiars live" Akeno states the obvious

"Don't be scared, this is where we came to get ours too" Kiba encourages Issei and Asia

"Yeah, this is also where I got Tiamat from."

"Really?"

"Ye-

"Who want's me?" A mysterious voice asks scaring Issei and Asia."Hey, who's there?"

"The master of the familiar, aka the Touji".

"That's the guy?" Issei.

"Oh wow"Asia.

"If your goal's to find familiars galore, then you've come at the right time, that's for sure. The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be the one to act as you're guide." The Touji says enthusiastically.  
"If you can't tell, The Touji's way obsessed with making things rhyme." Akeno informs Issei and Asia.

Issei's answer is "Uh huh"

"NOW, how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires, a strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires."

"Yeah, cool, do you have any hot familiars with big tiggo's, who really like nerdy white guys?" Issei asks pervertedly

Michael looks at Issei with a 'are you serious' look

"Don't tell me Issei is a pervert". Michael questions in his head  
"Tsk tsk tsk, this is why amateurs always annoy. If your seeking something more than a toy, you'll use your other head my boy. To find the familiar who will be the best fit, look for best personality, don't look for best tit."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'd like one that is really cute" Asia says expectantly.

"Cute, done and done"

"Thank you very much" Asia says excitedly

"HEY, not fair dude."

Michael punches Issei in the head hard "It's very fair, dumb-ass, now shut up and start following them" Michael says walking off

"Where are you going?" Rias curiously asks

"Oh, I'm going to visit Tiamat and Cynder, they're nearby" Michael replies happily

**(Time Skip) Michael POV**

Michael is walking through the Forest towards the cave inhabited by Tiamat and Cynder. Along the way he came across many creatures from Wolves and Foxes to Fairies and Imps.

Once inside the cave, Michael calls out to them "Hey Tiamat, Cynder, I'm hooooooome"

Tiamat comes running towards Michael and jumps into his arms an claims his lips in a passionate kiss, which Michael returns. Cynder arrives after Tiamat and wraps her tail around Michael for a loving hug.

"Hello Michael, I'm glad that you came, I was getting lonely" Tiamat says while hugging Michael

"I'm glad to see you as well Michael" Cynder agrees

"Yeah, I thought that I should come and visit while Rias and the others were looking for familiars"

"Have they found any yet?" Cynder questions

"No not yet, I left just as we met up with Touji" Michael replied

"Are you going to ask Sona about pursuing multiple women, soon?"

"Yes, I plan on asking Sona about that subject tonight"

"Good, I would like to have our relationship go further than it currently is right now" Tiamat says in Michaels arms

"Yeah, me too"

Suddenly They hear a squeal from out in the Forrest "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"What the fuck was that?"

**(Scene Change)**

Rias and the rest of the peerage have been walking around the Forrest looking for familiars for Issei and Asia. The first thing they came to was a lake with sprites at the bottom, Issei was very disappointed to see that the sprites are not as attractive as he first thought. After leaving the lake they come across a rare creature.

"Oh my, look up high" Touji says while pointing up into a tree. Everyone looks up to see a small blue Dragon.

"Ok, so what is that thing" Issei asks seriously curious

"Oh, it's so cute"

"Cute but dangerous too. If they get angry, they have the power to shoot a lightning that's blue"

"That type of Dragon, it's supposed to be pretty rare isn't it?" Kiba asks

"This is the first time I've ever seen one" Rias states

"Well, if you want it, you better claim now" "Once these little guys grow up they can no longer be claimed." Touji encourages

"Issei since you are the host of Ddraig, maybe you should claim it" Akeno says encouraging Issei

"Yeah, I think you maybe right, Dragon I choose-"

Issei is interrupted from claiming the Dragon when Asia scream when a green slime comes out of nowhere

"What is this stuff?" Rias complains

"It's burning my cloths, how naughty, I'm so slimy and wet" Akno says while letting her masochistic side appear

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Issei lets out a high pitched squeal in excitement at the fact the slime is eating the girls clothing

While the girls and Kiba are having trouble with the slime and Issei is happier than can be about the situation Michael appears seemingly out of nowhere and notices the situation.

"Oh, come on, Why did the slime have to come out now of all times" Michael complains

"Are you saying you knew this stuff was here and you didn't tell us about it? Why?" Rias asks while trying her best to break free from the slime's grasp.

"Yes I did, and the reason I didn't tell you about it was because I thought that I had already eradicated the last of it" Michael states showing high levels of frustration

"Oh man, the slime is eating my bra and pantie" Asia states surprised about the current situation

"Would someone hurry up and destroy this slime already?" Rias says annoyed

"I'll save you but... I have to save this image for the spank bank for later"

"Eating of cloths is the random power of this weird slime. Fun for a while but after a while a complete and utter waste of time" Touji says while sporting a nosebleed

"hey, that's the only thing it does? I've found mine I want the slime to be my familiar" Issei yells out excited

"The pain hurts so good, I just might have to fight you for it" (What pain?)

"YEEESSS, every girl I come across will be instantly naked with this by my side." Issei yells out excitedly, until Michael punches him in the head

"IDIOT, WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU A FAMILIAR NOT GET YOU A NEW FUCK TOY"

While Issei is getting yelled at, Rias breaks free and eradicates the slime covering herself, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba. Issei instantly tries protecting the slime covering Asia

"Issei, get out of the way, the only thing to do with a monster like that, is kill it" Rias says while using her destruction magic

Michael points his hand covered in destruction magic at Issei and warns him "Issei get out the way before I am forced to kill you"

"What would you be killing me for"

"Well it's a known fact that I hate perverts, so-"

"So?"

"I kill perverts" Michael states threateningly "So get out of the way before I kill you, NOW" Before Issei can move, a sudden bolt of blue lightning hit Issei and the green slime, disintegrating it.

"looks like the Dragon used his blue lightning" Rias states happily

"Nooooooooooo, yucky slime, why did you leave me? This is your fault" Issei looked at the dragon and yelled at it, in which the Dragon retaliated by electrocuting him, then landing on Asia's shoulder.

"Sprite Dragon's don't attack unless they believe they're loved ones are in trouble. Which in the familiar world means that dragon and lovely lady should be together on the double"

"You don't mean that Asia and the Dragon are bonded do you?" Kiba questions aloud

"Oh he's so cute" Asia comments before the Dragon moves into her arms and cuddles into Asia.

"In the name of Asia Argento and Devil's everywhere, I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar forever"

"Looks to me Asia found herself a companion" Michael states happily

The Dragon snuggles into Asia's arms to show his gratitude for the pact "Hey that tickles, Rasei cut it out" Asia speaks to newly named Rasei happy to have found someone she can care for.

"Rasei?" "Why Rasei?" Issei asks confused

"I don't know the name just popped into my head, I love and every time I see him I'll think of you." Asia answers sincerely

"Thanks, that's really sweet, I'm glad to meet you Rasei" Issei offers his hand to Rassei, who then attacks Issei

"Oh, something you should know about these creatures, they hate other males, that's just one of their features" Touji warns everyone

Michael moves in-front of Asia and looks Rasei right in the eye as if to show him who's boss. Rasei looks at Michael in respect, and jumps upon his shoulder so he can wrap his tail around Michael neck to show his respect and affection.

"Oh yucky slime why did you have leave me? I wanted your breast revealing powers to be mine forever" Issei complains out loud all teary-eyed.

"Quit you whining, munch-balls" Koneko says punching Issei in the back of the head.

**(Time Skip)**

About an hour before the current moment, when Michael arrived at Sona's current house they went upstairs to make up time they have not been together, and lets just say that if anybody other than Tsubaki had been there, then they would not have gotten much sleep. After their 'special' moment was over Michael began thinking of how to ask her about extra relationships, when Sona decided to speak up.

"Michael, what's up you've been silent ever since we made love"

"Well, I've been trying to come up with the best way of asking about what's on my mind"

"And that would be?" Sona asked while looking suspicious/

"Well, you remember the other day when I told you that I'm part Dragon right?" Sona answers with a nod/

"Up until now I have been concentrating on you and Rias's happiness, but after telling you what I am, I remembered one very important thing about male Dragon's... They always draw in multiple women."

"I hope you're not going where I think you're going" Sona states with a look of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, I am" Michael shows a solemn look "I have already gained feelings for Tiamat and Cynder, but I have been holding back those feelings"

"Is that why when you summoned them, you were being affectionate with them" Sona questions with a look of sadness.

"Yes it is. I would like to return the feelings that they have for me, but I don't want to do that behind your back or without your permission" Michael looks away from Sona, guilt all over his face.

"You really want this don't you?"

Michael looks down "Yes I do." Michael looks straight into Sona's eyes and holds her hands in his own. "Never forget that I love you and always will, but being a Dragon means that I attract other women, and there will be a chance that I will fall in love with them as well... Which is why I'm asking you to allow me to love them as much as I do you"

Sona stays deep in thought for a couple of minutes deciding on whether to agree and the pros and cons involved with it. "Alright, I will allow it-"

"But" Michael questions trying not to show emotions too early

"But, there will be conditions" Sona states making sure to show authority

"I will abide by any condition that you come up with as long as I am able to show my true feelings"

"OK... Fist condition, I must know who it is and when you plan on spending time with them." Sona takes in a deep breath before continuing. "Second, I want to know when and where you will be spending time with them as well as what you be doing." Sona slightly blushes after saying that condition aloud "Third, make sure that I am top priority when it comes to your affection" Sona looks right into Michael's eyes with a look that says 'I will not take no for an answer'. "And four, I want to know how strong your feelings are for them... These are my conditions, agree or disagree, your choice".

Michael leans back in the bed silently going over Sona's conditions, and comes to an answer after a few silent minutes. "I agree to you conditions, but I want to you act like the woman I fell in love with"

Sona raises her left eyebrow "And that would be?"

"Sona Sitri, the woman I rescued from her douche of a fiance... The woman who I met because of my sister... The woman who I would give my very life to protect" Upon saying that Michael leans toward Sona and kisses her with as much passion as he can before they fall asleep.

**Notes:**

**Tell me! Did you like it? Yes/No? please tell me.**

**If you have any suggestions concerning characters or the story please write, and I would appreciate it if you did not send flames.**


End file.
